


Feel the Pain

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android and huMAN SEX, Bitting, GAVIN LIKES IT R O U G H, Gavin gets it on with RK900, Gavin likes it rough, I was bored and tired, IMSORRY, Love Bites, M/M, Oneshot, RK900 name is Nines, Rough Sex, Smut, This is Bad, and Nines is just "missio accepted", andROID S E X, fuck it, harsh smut????, its cute okay, really bad smut, righ to the POINT, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: Gavin likes it rough. Nines just."Mission Accepted, will be rough."





	Feel the Pain

Gavin leaned on his chair, with his feet on his desk, and a phone in his hands, per usual day for him, slacking off.

Hearing footsteps, he quickly put away his phone into his pocket, feeling his feet being kicked off the desk as he looks up, "Hey, I had my feet up there dipshit." Gavin lightly growls, looking up to the RK900 model that was sent to him a few months back to act as his partner.

"I'm sorry, Gavin, but we have work to do. It is important that you don't slack off." The android spoke having somewhat a dull voice, sayin Gavins' name, he stopped using 'Detective Reed' a month ago.

"Hey, guess what?" Gavin replied, leaning forward towards the android.

"Yes?"

"Fuck off Nines." Gavin smirks lightly, as Nines tensed up.

Slowly stepping up the smaller man, hovering over him, "Gavin, we have work to do. No time for messing around. We can mess around later." He said, in a slight stern

Gavin sits up on his chair, as he groans, "Fine you sack of shit." He mumbles, as he stood up, cracking his bones, as he stares up to the taller android. "Where to?"

"I'll set the GPS." Nines said, soon walking away from Gavin, leaving him in a sigh.

"Fucking androids." Gavin says, as he scoffs, "I sound like Hank now."

Leaving the precinct, as he walks out to the parking lot, looking for his car, and quickly finds it, seeing a stiff android in his car, as he sighs, walking to his car, looking through his window, seeing Nines rather stiff, his LED was yellow.

Knocking on the window, as he opens the door, earning the attention of the android, "Gavin." He says after a moment of silence.

"Doing a report?" Gavin says, as he turns on his car, driving out of the parking lot, going to the location where the GPS was leading him.

Nines slowly shook his head, "I was, getting a report, for the investigation."

"Is that not the same thing?" He replied, scoffing lightly

"Gavin, I thought you were smarter than this, making and receiving a report it both different sub-"

Nines soon was slammed against his seatbelt, as Gavin stopped the car harshly by a stop sign, "Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying, you fucker." Gavin groans, earning soft chuckled from the android, "The fuck you laughing at?"

"Nothing, Gavin." Nines replied, as he looks towards the man, seeing his eyes dead on the road, "We are close."

"I can see that fucker." as he points to the GPS, only a block away now.

Pulling up his vehicle at the destination, seeing a few blares of red and blue, and the hologram police tape around the house, "What exactly happened here?" Gavin asks, as Nines leans forward, looking towards him.

"If you read the report that I sent you earlier, you would have known." Nines replied, as he blinked lightly, as Gavin lightly flicks his nose, his LED turning red for a split second, as he moves away from Gavin, removing his seat belt, as he exits the car.

Gavin scoffs lightly, leaving the car, and walks besides Nines, "So, what is this about now?" Gavin asks once more, as they both enter the house, a strong smell hit Gavin, as he crunches up his nose, looking towards the smell.

Seeing two dead bodies, "That is what we are working for." Nines replied, seeing Gavins' face at the bodies.

One human one android. The mixture of red and blue were mixed together, "What the fuck happened here." Gavin soon spoke up, earning attention to the few police that was already around.

"Ah, a murder, of a human and an android. Female human, male android, we have suspected that the android did not murder his owner. Must been another person here." A police filled Gavin with some basic details.

"Well, Nines. Get to work."

"And what will you do?" Nines replied, already walking towards the bodies.

"Look around." Gavin replied, as he left Nines, exploring the house.

\-----  
Gavin groans out, seeming to be looking around hours now, as it hit midnight, everyone else was gone except him and Nines.

Walking back to the living room where the murder took place, seeing Nines still, his LED yellow once more.

"Bodies gone?" Gavin asked, earning the attention of the android.

"Yes. They took the bodies away about half and hour ago. I just finished writing the report, and placing the scene together and sent it over. What did you find while you were...looking around." Nines replied, staring at the man.

"Well, I found a broken window, a few knocked down shelves, a few missing knives from the kitchen, the bathroom is a wreck, same with the bedroom." Gavin says, as he lists off his findings.

"I already know all that." Nines soon stopped Gavin, earning a growl from the man, smirking lightly.

"Then why the fuck you asked me?" Gavin says, walking up to the android, lightly hitting him on the chest, scoffing lightly, "I'm going home now." Gavin soon says, as he started to leave the murder house.

"What about me?" Nines replied, following Gavin back, "You usually return me to the police station."

"Its too late now, and I am fucking tired, I am going home." Gavin says, as Nines continued to follow him.

"May I stay at your place for the time being? It can be easier as well for the morning."

Gavin tensed up, as he flips around, staring up to Nines, "Fuck no."  
\----

Gavin entered his house, with Nines behind him, "Can't believe I let an android in. Don't touch anything. You can...have the couch." He says, as he leaves the android, going to his room, slamming the door, making the android jump.

"Grumpy." Nines mumbles lightly, as he slowly walks bedroom door, having somewhat a problem of just barging in, than asking. Looking in, seeing the man dress out of his clothes, a soft blue hue goes across his face.

Gavin grunts out, as he slaps his shirt on the floor, his eyes trailing to the open door, as he jumps, seeing Nines standing there.

"The FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gavin yelled out, walking over to the android, lightly flicking him on the chest, earning the attention of Nines now.

"I-I'm sorry, Gavin." Nines stuttered out, as Gavin tries to shove him out, but he was stiff as a boulder.

"God, damn. Whatever." Gavin grumbles, as he hits Nines on the chest.

"Gavin?" Nines soon said, watching the man walk away, earning his attention.

"What dipshit?" Gavin replied, looking over to him, watching Nines enter his room.

As he was in front of the man, looking down at him, as Gavin was looking up to him with a stern look.  
Nines lifted up his hand to Gavins' face, setting it on his cheek.

"The fuck you doing!" Gavin yelled out, moving his face away from the android.

"I...I am sorry, Gavin." Nines replied.

Gavin stood still, as his eyes looks away, "Do that again." Gavin mumbles lightly, earning a shock face from Nines.

"Excuse me?" Nines asked, as Gavin had a soft red hue on his face, as he shrugs.

"It just felt nice okay? I don't get much physical touch." Gavin mumbles, as Nines lightly smiles.

Lifting his hand up to Gavin face once more, setting it onto his cheek once more, as Gavin leaned into his touch. Nines was still shocked by this, not really seeing this soft side of Gavin. More or less.

His hand continued to rest on Gavins' cheek, soon lifting his other hand, setting it onto his other cheek, leaning forwards as he kissed the man on his lips.

Gavin jumps, as he quickly shoved the android away, "WhaT THE FUCK!" Gavin yelled out, as Nines was not affected, a moment of silence. "Do that again." Gavin soon said, earning a scoff from the android, as Gavin growls, "Shut the fuck up dipshit." as he pulled Nines by his tie to his height, kissing the android harshly on his lips.

Nines eyes were side open, as he scans Gavin, seeing his heart race was racing, and his mood was high. His eyes trailing on Gavin, his eyes were closed, and kissing harshly on his lips. Soon returning the kiss to Gavin, trying to level with his kissing style. Setting a file into Gavin.

'Likes harsh kissing'

Gavin soon pulled away, a trail of salvia following from his lips, as he breathes out heavily, "You kiss pretty damn well for an android." Gavin grumbles out, as he lets go of Nines, going to his bed, leaving Nines just there.

"Gavin, you can not just leave someone hanging like that."

"Android can't be turned on like humans can, dipshit."

"That is where you are wrong, Gavin." Nines reply, earning a harsh blue from the man.

"What?" Gavin turns to Nines, seeing the android rather close to him now.

"Going from my assumption from the kiss..." Nines sets his hand on Gavins' chest, pushing him onto the bed, "Already have your shirt removed, rather, exposed." Nines spoke rather dark, as it sent shivers down Gavins' back.

"Nines, the fuck are you doING!" Gavin yelled out, feeling Nines lips on Gavins' neck, biting onto his neck, earning a small drip of blood.

"You like it rough." Nines whispered in the crook of his Gavins' neck.

Gavin breathed out lightly, as he smirks out, as he grips onto Nines hair, pulling his head up to see him, "So, let me feel the pain then." Gavin whispered, grinning out lightly.

"Mission accepted." Nines says, as he leans back down to Gavins' neck, his LED turning yellow, seeming to download a few things for this, 'mission'.

Biting down onto Gavins' neck, earning a hoarse moan from the man beneath him, giving him love bites all over Gavins neck and shoulder, some were bleeding lightly. His hands were trailing down onto Gavins sides, pulling on his pants. Watching the man underneath him kick his pants away as Nines pulled it down.

"Impatient are we?" Nines said lightly, as Gavin growls out. Sitting up on Gavin, as he removes his tie, jacket and his shirt, being shirtless as Gavin, feeling his hands on his chest.

"Smooth." Gavin says, digging his fingernails into the android synthetic skin, a trickle of blue blood goes down the androids side, and into his fingernails. Earning a shiver from the android.

"Gavin." Nines lightly moans out, as lightly rocks his hips on Gavin boxers.

"Take off your pants you little impatient android." Gavin groans out, feeling Nines remove himself from Gavin body, as he stood up, removing his pants, as Gavin watches him. "Wait..so..you have a.."

"A dick, yes." Nines says, finishing his sentence, as Gavin looks away.

"Fucking androids."

"I mean, you are about to fuck...an android." Nines soon replied, as he got back onto Gavin, earning a groan from him. Slowly rocking his hips onto Gavins hard covered dick. Hearing the smaller man moan under his breath.

"God, Nines, just fuck me." Gavin breathed out, feeling Nines stop.

As Nines remove Gavin boxers, along with his own. Earning a shiver from the man beneath him.

"Surely...you need to warm up a bit." Nines mumbles lightly, leaning forwards, setting his fingers near Gavin entrance.

"Oh fuck that, let me feel the pain." Gavin growls out.

"As you wish." Nines replied, leaning away from Gavin, standing up, he grabs onto Gavin hips, earning groan from him. Leaning down to Gavin, positioning himself at his entrance, self lubing up.

"The fuck are you waiting FOR!" Gavin soon screamed out, as Nines pulled down onto Gavins hip, slamming Gavin onto him, earning a shock of waves through his body. Tears sprang to his eyes, as Nines took notice, "Gavin I am sorr-"

"Keep fucking going." Gavin hoarse out a moan, as Nines turns his head into the crook of his neck.

"As you wish."

Nines slowly started to move his hips, feeling the tightness around his dick, earning grasp moans from the man beneath him, "Faster." the man beneath him groans out, as Nines listened, moving his hips faster into Gavin, as well gripping onto his hips, slamming him on him.

Gavin moans out harshly, tears strolled down his cheeks, as his hands traveled towards Nines, wrapping his arms around his neck. Rocking his hips as Nines slam him down.  
Rolling his eyes in the back of head from pleasure and pain.

Nines slowly moved one off of Gavins hip, resting onto the bed, as the other hand traveled up to Gavins neck, gripping onto his neck, earning gasps moans from the man. Slamming harder into Gavin, hearing a hoarse moan from Gavin, as he came all over his stomach, and some onto Nines.

Gavin gasps out lightly, feeling Nines grip on his neck, harshly breathing out, as Nines continued to slam into him, his fingers traveling up to Nines hair, gripping it, feeling his hands remove from his neck, and back onto his hips, as one final slam, Gavin felt Nines cum in him. Shivering out, as he moans out. Rolling his head all over the bed, feeling him pull out.

Breathing out lightly, as he lets go of his hair, dropping his arms onto the bed, "Oh fuck me..." Gavin breathed out harshly.

"I just did...would you like it again?" Nines replied, earning a harsh blush onto Gavins face.

"Would you be up for it?" Gavin replied, with a smirk on his face.

"Of course." Nines replied, biting down onto his neck once more, giving him more love bites.

"Let me feel the pain." Gavin moans out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed. I never wrote smut likE THIS BEFORE!!!!


End file.
